Shuffle Time!
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: challenge by Kore-of-Myth, write drabbles for songs on your ipod, NO SKIPPING!, so, here we go, I'll be doing ten. all cenetered around Weasleys
1. Track 1

a\n: this is for a challenge by Kore-of-Myth and it's a shuffle challenge, well, I'm doing all my songs with Weasleys and here's the first chapter, my first song on here is…..*drumroll* 18 days by Saving Abel….i don't even listen to this song, great!!!!!

Ginny was dying…mentally. She needed Harry….but she couldn't change what he had chosen…he wanted to keep her safe…and so he left to do so. He left to go finish the mission Dumbledore had left for him, and it was killing her. She tried hard not to rearrange her mind away form him and onto other things…but she couldn't help it…it had already been 18 days without him!

She remembered how she felt when she was around him, her state of mind then. It was breaking her every time she thought of him, she still remembered holding him….18 days ago. She hoped he'd be back soon….that this war would be over and they could be together…all she knew was it was 18 days already…..and she couldn't handle 19….she knew all good things came to ends…but they didn't even have time yet to know if what they had was good or bad. Its been 18 days since she saw his face…and her own…..she couldn't drag herself out of bed….she couldn't hold him….and it hurt her. It was already…..18…days. it was too many days without him, she knew.


	2. Track 2

a\n: next chapter!! Yah!!!! Umm, next song is…… *drumroll*……oh good gosh, a Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes…ugh! Curse that Disney Cd!!!! Well…here we go…I guess….sorry if its poor quality…..i guess I'll write this one about how George feels after Fred's death…yah! Mhpm, good idea, here we go because now I'm babbling!

George wished every night Fred was still with him….he wanted his brother back so badly. Even in his dreams he thought of Fred…..and he knew he was breaking inside. He could feel himself tear everytime he thought of Fred. Though, he saw him every night in his dreams, and every night he'd awake in a cold sweat, wishing his brother was in the bed next to him, badgering him on why he was wet, "accident again George?" he'd remember him taunting….and in his dreams, he remembered that…and he got to keep it through those moments of peace in sleep. He just needed to believe Fred was there…even if his heart was grieving….he knew if he dreamt it, one day it would come true. He had faith in his dreams….after all, there was nothing else he could do with his brother now, but dream.

"Fred," he'd whisper, "my dreams are wishes my heart is making tonight…..please come back tonight?" and he'd close his eyes…believing the dream he wished would come true.


	3. Track 3

a\n: this chapters song is…….*drumroll*………. A spoonful of sugar……ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! That Disney Cd killed me! No!!!!!!!!!!!! that's it…I know who this is going to be…enjoy…to the best of your ability, and please review.

Little Ronnie ran around the house with the full laundry basket. The 5 year old followed his mother around the house everyday faithfully helping with chores and cooking. Molly smiled at him as he ran into her when she stopped.

"Now, Ronnie," she'd tell him, "stop being so idle….sing, it'll make things go by quicker." And so Ronnie would…..even when he had to take that disgusting medicine for his pain in his arm, he'd sing, trying to visualize the medicine instead with sugar. Because sugar always helped the medicine go down. Molly would smile and urge him to keep working, as they would until Arthur came home. Everyday it was the same, Ronnie waking up bright and early, tying himself to his mother for the day, to work together to get the jobs they had ahead of them done…and when they sang…..their tasks were always more fun and always got done quicker.

"Mommy, sugar helps everything!"

"Yes it does, Ronnie."


	4. Track 4

a\n: this is for a challenge by Kore-of-Myth and it's a shuffle challenge, well, I'm doing all my songs with Weasleys and here's the first chapter, my first song on here is…..*drumroll* 18 days by Saving Abel….i don't even listen to this song, great!!!!!

Ginny was dying…mentally. She needed Harry….but she couldn't change what he had chosen…he wanted to keep her safe…and so he left to do so. He left to go finish the mission Dumbledore had left for him, and it was killing her. She tried hard not to rearrange her mind away form him and onto other things…but she couldn't help it…it had already been 18 days without him!

She remembered how she felt when she was around him, her state of mind then. It was breaking her every time she thought of him, she still remembered holding him….18 days ago. She hoped he'd be back soon….that this war would be over and they could be together…all she knew was it was 18 days already…..and she couldn't handle 19….she knew all good things came to ends…but they didn't even have time yet to know if what they had was good or bad. Its been 18 days since she saw his face…and her own…..she couldn't drag herself out of bed….she couldn't hold him….and it hurt her. It was already…..18…days. it was too many days without him, she knew.


	5. Track 5

a\n: the next song is….*drumroll* *sighs hoping not Disney related* ……………. Oh my gosh, haha About you now, by Miranda Cosgrove…..at least its not an old time Disney song, even though I love em, they are annoying. Yah! Miranda!!!

Charlie loved dragons with a passion…but when that one special person came into his life…he kept a mountain between them…when finally she told him she knew how she felt about him. She wanted them to live and enjoy their lives, she wanted him to open up, and not be dumb about their relationship, caring more about dragons.

She didn't want him to pull away, hoping their first kiss wasn't their last. She knew everything changed though and she didn't care where it took them, all that mattered was they were always together. She knew she let him down not caring about dragons, so she tried. Not a day passed her by that she didn't think about him or his dragons. She knew there was no where else to go, because she knew he was the one and she couldn't be without him. Charlie warmed to her, and instead of his dragons, he knew how he felt about her now.


	6. Track 6

a\n: new song for this one is…….*drumroll*….Addicted to Love, an older song by Robert Palmer.

Bill thought he was at the top of his charts, so to speak. He had all girls after him, kissing them sweetly, and then a little deeper, until he stopped himself, not wanting to hurt them, but knowing they all needed a kiss or two from him now and then. He'd been with so many girls….he had to face the fact he was addicted to love.

Every night it was someone different, and he was happy that way. He wanted to settle down one day but he knew he was, for now, addicted to these feeling…and "love." His mother especially wasn't very happy he was a, "bit," of a player, but she might as well face it too, Bill Weasley was addicted to love.

Lights or on, but woman aren't home, but their will wasn't their own, their hearts would sweat and he would whisper into their ears, "your mine." The woman he fell in love with, was the one that replied, " I've no Problem wif That."

"Good….miss….Delacour."


	7. Track 7

a\n: chapter 7, well track 7 is……*drumroll*…….. all or nothing, punk version by Fake I.D, don't know this flipping song either! Stupid songs I put on here!!!!!!! Gosh dangitt! Its actually love song, but they changed the name, stupid people, here we go!

Ginny's breaths were hard to take, Harry was so hard to hold onto. She needed him, even though leaving her meant her best intentions at heart. She wasn't going to write this whole sappy love song, or upset herself more…..she knew he meant well, even though she knew she learned the hard way men only said what woman wanted to hear….she had thought she needed him, but she only wanted him.

She would be strong until she could write him a love song is person…she loved him so much and she wanted him…so when he was again standing in front of her…..she would know he loved her for her, and that's when she would write him a love song.


	8. Track 8

a\n: alright, our next lovely song is……*drumroll*……. All that I got, by Fergie!!!! Heehee, we're gonna have fun with this one.

Audrey loved Percy more than words….but she also knew how hard it was to look at him knowing he had left his family. She wondered if he really hated the scum he thought they were for being poor, and with little ambition…she wondered if he saw her hurt personally, her aspirations and through her makeup….she wondered if he gave a damn about all the stupid stuff. She wondered if he'd want to grow older with her…and if he took her the way she was if he couldn't even take his family that way….she wasn't trying to rush anything but she knew she was right to be with him…she felt in the picture with him….like they were a family…she hoped he would grow with her through sun and rain and heavy snow…..fights, tears and love……she wanted him so bad…she longed for him…and she knew one day, when he finally told her, they would always be together.

"Audrey, I know I've been making mistakes, but that's only because when I think about you..i can't think straight…I love…even when you're at your worst…and I'm going to make everything right…even our relationship." That night was their first, laid out beautifully, and truthfully before them….


	9. Track 9

a\n: this song is…..*drumroll*……..Almost Paradise from Footloose!!!! Wohoo~

Arthur always looked back on his and Molly's school days…he was so naïve then….wondeirng if love would ever find him…whenever he found someone…..their love fell apart…..molly was thinking the same…..until 6th year….they both met. She was alone…as was he…but all their lives they only needed each other.

They were so close to paradise….they couldn't ask for more…they swore they could see forever in each other's eyes. They thought their love was perfect even though it was hard to find and they'd almost given up……all the dreams the saved, were finally coming true…they shared them together, knowing their future was in their hands.

They were in their own paradise…together, knowing they had finally found each other…they were never apart…..they could always see forever when near each other.

"Molly….I've looked forever for you…and now our lives together get closer everyday…I love you so much." Molly cried. Almost…almost…..

"Will you marry me?"

Paradise……..


	10. Track 10

a\n: last song!!!!!!! Here it is….*drumroll*…….baby keep smiling, by Lou Bega

Arthur Weasley loved his wife…even though he hated seeing her upset, he did his best to make sure she didn't stay that way….always taunting her with his kisses and affirmations….she loved him likewise as much, loving every second she spent with him..even if they were in the middle of a war. Today, it was a warm summer day, the last summer they'd have before everything started happening, but Arthur had decided, the second he saw her face, to make her have a good day….kissing her as he pulled her into their room h kicked the door shut and held her close.

"Molly even though its scaring you…this none sense with the Order….you have to choose to smile….OK? promise me? That…you'll keep smiling." Molly smiled, though unconvinced.

"Molly….please?" he asked, swaying with her to the music…holding her tightly with him, his hand on her back, slowly venturing down.

"Arthur…" she whispered warningly, but he smiled, silencing her with a kiss.

"Your still not smiling Mollywobbles." She gave in, smiling wide as he brought her slowly to the bed.

"just don't let that go…molly…i…love your smile." He willed himself to say, his breath becoming heavy as he longed for her.

"Arthur…I love you."

"I love you too…tis why you have to promise me to smile…the sun is always shining when I come home to this." Molly smiled.

a\n: look up this song if no others, it is so amazing, with this, ahah I was going to use it as a theme for Gotta Keep Smilin, cus it's a sad dark story but this would contrast with it, but I love this one-shot with it too, please look it up, bearing in mind the story, and please review!!!


End file.
